Black Moon
by Derek J. Lincoln
Summary: Black Moon is the story of a secret society. The main character is donouchi "Don" Kamato.


BLACK MOON

A series created by Derek J. Lincoln and Jack Foster

Chapter 1: "A Place Above Places"

Long ago, an anceint society was created in secret. The society created a place above places, which to this day, is still hidden. This is the story of the Black Moon Society and it's struggles.

Donouchi Kamato stood ready to do battle with Izumi Zenjiro. don had never expected this to happen, just a year after he had joined the Black Moon Society. Now he had to fight some pshyco, that happened to hate Black Moon, and for an odd reason, Donouchi.

Don held the hilt of his long black sword tightly, as he watched Izumi stand with his spiked sword, which looked sort of like a fireplace poker. His sword was known as Sombre (Means shade in Spanish -ed).

"You might as well give up, Donouchi." Izumi smiled. "You have no chance at victory. I shall win for my master, Yuusuke Kiyoshi."

"Your a damn fool, Izumi." Don laughed. "You actually believe Yuusuke to be a good man, and that he is right for attacking Black Moon? That's pathetic."

"Donouchi." Izumi sighed. "I have no choice but to kill you."

Don shrugged. "Try your best."

"Fool."

Izumi was so fast, he couldn't be seen. He suddenly, up and out of nowhere, appeared infront of don, just inches from his face.

"You'lll never be able to stop me, Donouchi." Izumi laughed, as he swung Sombre at Don. Luckily, don managed to dodge the attack, and jump into the air at Izumi, and came down with his sword.

"Kuruso Slash!" don cried out, as he came down at Izumi with full force.

Izumi flipped Sombre over, having the hilt pointed faced up. He jumped into Don's attack, and slashed Don's side open. Don yelped in pain, and fell to the ground. Blood spilled out of Don's open wound, but he stood back up, and took hold of his sword tightly.

"Is that all you've got?" Don chuckled.

Izumi loward his head, and smiled, "I have to admit, Donouchi, you are a talented fighter. The Society did right by choosing you. Too bad you have to die here. If only you would join Master yuusuke and I. You'd be more powerful than you'd ever imagine."

"I'd never join you, or that bastard, Izumi! so you can just forget about it!"

"Dammit, Donouchi!" Izumi snapped. "Don't you relize the Society is weak?! They are pointless! If you would just join Master Yuusuke, you'd surpass even me! You'd become a god! don't you want that?"

"A god?" Don scuffed. "That's a load of shit, Izumi. No mortal can become a god. It's impossible. You have to be born one, not created as one. So really, Izumi, you are the fool."

"You will learn the hard way, Donouchi Kamato."

Izumi vanished again, and appeared behind Don this time. without hesitation, Izumi elbowed Don down. Don slid on teh ground, and jumped back up into the air at Izumi, with the point of his balde pointed downward towards Izumi.

"Die, Izumi!" Don shouted, as he came down towards Izumi.

Izumi smiled, and held up his left hand towards Don's attacking sword. Don came down on Izumi's hand, but nothing happened. The sharp blade didn't even cut into Izumi's bare hand.

"What the hell?!" Don wondered, as Izumi flipped Sombre back to it's normal position and slashed upwards to Don. Don hesitated.

"Dammit!" He cursed, as he let go of his sword and jumped away. Don looked over to Izumi, who had dropped his hand and Don's sword. he slid Sombre back into it's sheath.

"Your not worth my time." Izumi acknowleged. "Learn to fight and I will be back."

"No you won't."don laughed."and I'll make sure of that."

Izumi didn't answer, only turned and walked away. don fell to his knees exausted.

"Damn bastard!" he said to himself.. "I'll make him pay for that."

"Vengeful thoughts, Don?" asked a voice.

Don smiled. "Sorry, Master General Hikari Yama."

"No need to appologize, Don." Hikari smiled. "I just think, you should think before you talk out loud. We have to assume that Izumi will be back, and he'll most likely come with Yuusuke Kiyoshi, himself."

"Yeah right." Don scuffed. "That bastard will never come here personally. He'll have Izumi here alone, or he'll send his other assholes to do his dirty work."

"That may be, Don, but you do need to train. I watched the battle. You were sloppy."

"I know."

"Then get better, and tend to that wound."

"I will."

"Good. Well, I'm off. I've got to meet with the Council of Utsu*. They say they've learned more of the Soul Chambers." (* means fire in Japanese-ed).

"Those old things?"

"Yes."

"I forget. What are Soul Chambers anyway?"

"They are the Chambers where all the wicked dead souls are sent. They are the very chambers that keep the Afterlife at peace, and just. If those chambers were to break open, our Afterlife would become hell."

"I see."

"Now get to that wound!"

"Yes, sir."

Hikari then left, while Son stood, picked up his sword, and put it into it's sheath.

With a deep sigh, Don took one hand and smacked it into the ground. A large black portal formed, and opened. Don took a great leap and fell into the portal. The portal then closed, and vanished, as if it were never there.

Next:  
donouchi begins his training for when Yuusuke's right-hand man, Izumi returns. Find out what happens, in the next exciting chapter of Derek J. lincoln and Jack Foster's BLACK MOON!

The next chapter's title, "Time to Train and Learn"


End file.
